Sleeping Pills and Sisterly Schemes
by MintyJoker
Summary: Our dearest Bianchi meddles in her brother's life. Faint 8059.


If nothing else good could be said about her, Bianchi was a good sister. Sure, there was the whole ordeal of nearly killing her poor sibling with poisonous cookies, or even the numerous ulcers she had surely given him, but she truly did care about him. She was his sister, and it was her duty to make sure that Hayato found happiness. Even if she had to do it against his wishes.

While Bianchi had nothing to do with the preparation of the night's dinner, that didn't mean she hadn't been able to add her own personal touch to some of the food, such as a dose of tranquilizer to Gokudera's food while he was occupied with the Tenth. Of course, she had to look out for her own interests as well, so she had added an aphrodisiac to her precious Reborn's meal.

It was later, as everyone sat around the table talking and laughing, that the Italian boy finally passed out. Bianchi made note of the fact that Reborn was unaffected.

"Gokudera must have really been sleepy, huh Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed.

"I guess, it was a big day after all, but I didn't really notice him being tired at all . . . ." the brunet cast a suspicious glance over at Bianchi, but being the polite boy he was, said nothing.

"Well," Reborn interrupted, "he certainly can't stay here. Yamamoto, take him home."

- - - - -

Yamamoto, in his unending kindness had been glad to carry the other boy home. He was not the brightest person on the face of the earth though, and it only occurred to him when he was a good distance away from Tsuna's house to ask:

"I wonder, where does Gokudera live?."

There was no answer from the comatose boy in his arms, so rather than stand around looking lost, Yamamoto decided to take the Italian to his own home.

- - - - -

Gokudera woke up feeling unusually groggy and warm. The source of the warmth was quickly found: one Yamamoto Takeshi curled up against him. The grogginess wasn't so easily explained.

Then the thought really hit him. He was in bed. With the baseball idiot. There was really only one thing to do in such a situation. So he reached for his dynamite, but then concluded that they were in a rather small room and the resulting explosion would probably kill himself as well. He had promised the Tenth that he would stay alive.

So he settled for the next best thing, and shoved the idiot off of the bed.

He took a certain amount of satisfaction out of the noise of Yamamoto hitting the ground and groaning at the unexpected pain of his head hitting a cold, hard floor.

"Wha? Oh Gokudera, you're awake!"

Yamamoto popped up from the ground, grinning.

"Why the hell am I here?" Gokudera wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. All he really wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"You fell asleep at Tsuna's place and I took you home," the black haired boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "but then I realized that I don't really know where you live . . . . So I brought you home with me!"

Gokudera stifled a yawn, he really was still tired, and leaned back against the headboard.

"Doesn't explain why you felt it necessary to put me in the same bed as you, idiot. I would've been fine on the couch."

Gokudera was pretty sure he saw a tinge of pink on the Japanese boy's cheeks.

"Well, I didn't want you to be cold, so . . . . ."

The silver haired boy let his eyes close. Later, he would flat out deny that his next words ever left his mouth.

"Fine, whatever. Just come back to bed."

"Really?" Yamamoto stood next to the bed, looking uncertain.

One green eye slid open, "Don't make me repeat myself, or you'll be sleeping on the floor."

Later, Gokudera would deny the entire ordeal, but for now he let himself sink into the warmth of the boy beside him and the darkness of sleep.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Nana Sawada had to wonder if all the time her husband spent away from home had wrecked havoc on her hormones, it had been years since they had last been . . . intimate. Perhaps that could explain her current predicament: she was feeling quite aroused as she washed the dishes.

**Author's Note:** Well . . . . this is my lame attempt at something funny. I hope you liked! If you did, a review would be nice, as they feed my soul and make me write more.


End file.
